


No Bees.

by ravenalisa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unattached Drifter Christmas, Valentine's Day, destielminibangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenalisa/pseuds/ravenalisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets messages from Castiel in the paper as Valentine's Day aka Unattached Drifter Christmas approaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bees.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HELLO DEAN.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175480) by tht_moose. 



_Set in an ideal Season 11 (possible spoilers through Season 10) where Dean managed to trap Cain in a Djinn-like fantasy where Collette still lived. Since Cain was alive and in possession of the mark when Dean’s mark was removed, the darkness was NOT freed. Castiel has his own – albeit mostly diminished – grace._

_Inspired by this:_

_ _

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Dean was flipping through the Friday paper of whatever town they happened to be in. He didn’t know why Sam had picked one up when he went out to get them breakfast, some nerd thing that he droned on about that he’d seen on the cover had apparently caught his eye. Most of the time they didn’t bother with an actual physical paper anymore – Sam was more than proficient at locating cases online to the point where they actually had to prioritize their cases. The exception of course being some old musty, paper in the town archives that SAM had to find to research a case – just like he was out doing right now.

Fortunately for Dean, Sam hadn’t tried to drag him along this time, just mentioned on his way out that the archives were a mess and that they’d probably be there for a few days.

So there Dean was, stuck in a fairly small town with Unattached Drifter Christmas coming up on Sunday, but at least he had a newspaper full of Valentine’s Day ads that were bound to include one or two women looking for a hookup.

He made his way through a full page of disgustingly sweet, lovely dovey, significant other messages separated by XO’s when he finally saw it.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Attractive mid 30s SWF looking for a distraction.

555-555-5555

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

_Bingo_ …then his eye was caught by the ad right underneath.

**HELLO DEAN.**

Human feelings are strange and overwhelming, but lately I have found that being in your presence is an increasingly pleasant thing.

– Castiel

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

It took Dean a few minutes to stop panicking. Dean was a very common name. Castiel obviously wasn’t. So odds are that Castiel did place this ad – whether by angel mojo or the traditional way piqued his interest enough that he _almost_ considered calling just to ask. Still it was a very mundane message compared to the other messages. Weird but it’s not like Castiel’s even the same species…angels seemed to be a whole other level of weird.

They were scheduled to meet up with Cas back at the bunker whenever this case ended, so Dean decided to just do his best to go on as if it hadn’t happened and wait and see if Cas said anything later.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Saturday rolled around with Dean somehow forgetting about the SWF distraction and spending his time studiously pretending to be watching television while definitely not thinking about that ad in the paper. Yet somehow, even with his close relationship with that river in Egypt, Dean found himself walking up to the cash register of the mom and pop convenience store next to their motel with a crisp Saturday paper in hand.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Dean stared at the newspaper…at the front page that is. He’d been sitting on the motel bed for hours just staring at it as it sat beside him tauntingly.

Sam would probably be back in about an hour…Dean needed to do this now. That way he would have time to process what, if any, message the paper held from his best friend without worrying about possibly freaking out in front of Sam. It was time for him to man up and just check the paper.

It took a couple minutes for him to find it. There it was. Another ad. Very similar to yesterdays but with a much clearer message.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**HELLO DEAN.**

Perhaps you can assist me in obtaining a better understanding of the confounding puzzle that is the human body. While this heart is completely healthy I find that it can skip a beat over the mere thought of you.

– Castiel

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

_Dean’s_ heart skipped a beat as he read those words. Shit. It certainly seemed that Castiel had more than just friend feelings for him. How could he possibly not fuck up things with Cas? Dean seemed cursed to lose everyone he cared about, and while Castiel seemed to have the Winchester tendency to be brought back, death wasn’t the only way to lose someone.

Would Castiel let it go if Dean pretended that he hadn’t read the ads? Would the Sunday paper… _the_ _Valentine’s Day_ paper hold an even clearer message? Even more importantly did he want it to?

Dean fiddled with his cellphone. Starting, then deleting multiple text messages. He missed Cas. Had missed him since even before the newspaper messages. _This is ridiculous. I’m a grown ass man._

He considered hanging up with every ring and almost wished he had when Castiel answered, surprisingly a little breathless, on the 3rd ring, “Hello Dean.”

“You alright there Cas,” Dean managed to choke out.

“I was in the shower.”

Great. Just great. Now he was imagining things.

“We’ll probably be home in a few days. Just wanted to see how your hunt went?”

“It was a ghost Dean,” Dean could practically hear an eye roll through the phone.

“So you, ummm…” Dean trailed off. Of course he took care of it. He was probably already in the bunker, taking a long, hot, steamy…

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice tugged him back to reality while it simultaneously drug his mind further into gutter.

“We should be home soon,” Dean gulped and added softly, “I miss you.”

“I miss you as well,” Castiel’s voice practically beamed.

“Well,” Dean was torn. Part of him wanted to leave Sam behind and drive recklessly to see his…friend; another part of him wanted to hide under the covers and hope that everything would be back to normal once he crawled back out. “I’ll uhhh…I’ll let you know when we’re heading back,” Dean hung up quickly and, after quickly stripping down to his boxers, crawled under the covers, flinging them over his head and squeezing his eyes shut tight, hoping for a peacefully dreamless sleep, ignoring the sound of Sam returning to the room, even ignoring Sam asking if he’d like pie, until finally sleep overtook him.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Dean jerked awake, sweaty sheets twisted around him.

“Bad dream?” Sam asked, sitting on the bed across from him.

“Bad…” Dean considered. His dream had started out innocently enough. He had been sitting with Castiel doing he doesn’t remember what when suddenly they had been making out like horny teenagers. He _should_ be disturbed by that dream however at least one part of him very clearly approved, a part the twisted sheets were fortunately doing a magnificent job hiding from his brother’s peering eyes.

Sam had apparently taken his trailing off as unspoken confirmation. “So I guess I should have woken you up when I got back with pie after my run,” he laughed and pointed at the still-steaming pie sitting next to another crisp newspaper.

“Sammy you are an awesome brother,” Dean went to lunge for pie and paper then remembered his not so little problem. “Uh…maybe I should clean up first.”

“Usually doesn’t stop you,” Sam smirked, _not knowingly, please don’t let it be knowingly_ , as Dean grabbed his bag off the floor, holding it in front of himself as he stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom.

One quick, kinda cold shower later (no way was Dean taking care of the problem the usual way until he figured things out) Dean was tossing his bag onto his bed and simultaneously grabbing for pie and paper.

Five huge mouthfuls of pie and 3 ads later Dean finally realized Sam was still in the room…staring at him. “What?” he groused out around a mouthful of pie.

“Gross Dean.”

“Why you still here anyway?” Dean made sure to ask immediately after stuffing more apple-cinnamony goodness in his mouth.

“Done researching. Actually took care of the salt and burn last night by myself…when I came to get you it looked like you needed your beauty sleep,” Sam teased.

Dean pulled a face before shrugging and skimming through the paper.

When he finally found it, he choked, spewing bits of pie across the room.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**HELLO DEAN.**

You + Me + Impala

No bees.

– Castiel

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Dean was pretty sure he was going to die. Even though all of the pie that had been in his mouth was gone, he couldn’t breathe. He could not imagine a single innocent meaning for this ad.

Sam couldn’t help it. He was trying to keep his features schooled in a look of unknowing concern, but he apparently failed miserably.

“Samantha,” Dean’s voice trembled with barely restrained rage.

Sam of course broke into a fit of giggles. “I…take it…bees…too much?” he asked as he laughed uncontrollably.

“This isn’t funny you know. What do you think would have happened if I had talked to Castiel about these ads?”

Sam looked thoughtful for just a moment before he answered, “No more UST?”

“What?”

“UST. Unresolved Sexual Tension.” Sam continued sure that Dean needed more than just a clue by 4 hitting him over the head, “When an angel and his human love each other very much but are way too stubborn and emotionally repressed to admit it to one another epic eye sex ensues and makes those around them very uncomfortable, especially said human’s brother who has to deal with it all the time.”

Dean was floored. _Sexual tension!?! Love!?! Epic eye sex!?!_ He wasn’t even…okay so last night’s dream indicated that he just _might_ be okay with more than friends with Cas. “But what if I fuck things up?”

Dean didn’t even realize he’d spoken that aloud until Sam answered, “Castiel rebelled, exploded a couple of times, broke heaven’s brain-washing, gave up god-like powers, and so much more just for you. He maybe doesn’t always make the right decisions but if he’s stayed through all that what makes you think there’s anything you could do to drive him away?”

Dean remained silent, digesting.

“You know, he once told me how he found you in hell.”

Dean jerked, shame clouding his features.

“I know you told me that you were torturing and liked it and more demon than human and all that but Castiel’s eyes lit up as he described your shining soul calling out to him from beneath the layers of darkness and gore.

…

Minutes later Dean stood up and started shoving clothes in his bag. “Well? What are you waiting for?” he gestured at Sam’s scattered belongings. “You’re driving. I have pie left to eat.”

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Sam pulled the Impala into the bunker’s garage and turned off the engine. The car had barely stopped before Dean was out and barreling inside.

He wasn’t quite sure how it happened. One moment Dean saw Castiel coming out of his room in a pair of Dean’s pajama bottoms, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and the next Castiel had backed him against a wall and was kissing him aggressively, becoming intimately acquainted with every molecule of Dean’s mouth with his hands fisted in Dean’s hair tugging invigoratingly.

“Ummm…guys?” Sam hemmed and hawed from the hallway entrance. He so didn’t want to see this but

Castiel ripped his mouth away from Dean’s leaving his fingers tangled in his hair, “Thank you Samuel, however I am positive that I no longer need your assistance,” Castiel dismissed Sam’s presence before spinning them and pushing Dean backwards into Dean’s bedroom somehow expertly regaining and maintaining lip contact while opening the door and swinging it shut behind them.

Sam smirked at Dean’s “Wait…What!?!” before cringing in horror as he realized that the walls in the bunker were not most definitely not thick enough to drown out Dean’s enthusiastic cries as his brother the angel apparently discovered the joys of gay sex.

_Maybe the UST was better after all,_ Sam thought as he quickly tossed his bag on his bed and dug around for the soundproof earphones he’d bought not too long ago.

Moments after putting the earphones on, Sam discovered that they weren't so sound proof after all as he learned much more about what was happening in the other room than any brother should ever have to hear.  _Maybe I can find a spell to soundproof Dean’s room…_

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It’s a common saying where I’m from but just in case anyone doesn’t know ‘river in Egypt’ refers to the similarity in sound between denial and The Nile.


End file.
